


different kind of workout

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Kinky, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pre-Band, Public Masturbation, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: calum blushed as the question settled in his mind. the fans smiled up hopefully, waiting for them to answer the question. luke laughed hysterically and Michael just smirked and sat back. ashton bowed his head, looking inexplicably guilty "um..well...the band coming together...that's an uh...that's a long story"this is that long story of how the band came together.





	different kind of workout

Calum walked into the gym, smirking as a group of girls began to squeal and point. He chuckled to himself as the tan man made his way to the locker room to set himself up for the day. As he walked past a particular cubby, Calum noticed the bright red bag.

Groaning loudly, he banged his head against his locker. He was hoping that maybe he'd escape the competition that he had going for one day, but he wasn't going to be that lucky. In dark embroidered letters,  _A.F.I._ , rested in the middle of the red duffle bag.

Ashton was Calum's biggest gym rival. Only ever having talked a few times, they quickly grew to hate each other due to the severe competition they've had going on over the years.

Ashton and Calum were known pretty much everywhere in town for having the best bodies and health. Girls drooled over them no matter where they seemed to go. If you are looking for either man, Calum's favorite gym is a good bet. They'd both been at the gym for years and had kept this rivalry going for a good 5 years. Calum didn't really know the circumstances for winning, but he knew that whatever it had to be, he was going to win.

After changing, Calum walked back out into the fitness center area. He saw the brunette was on the treadmill, jogging at a leisurely pace. With fire in his veins, Calum made a beeline for the treadmill.

He stepped on and began to walk for a couple of minutes, before turning the treadmill up a couple settings higher than Ashton's. The curly haired brunette looked at the other man and scowled, turning up his treadmill as well.

This continued at every station they went to, each boy trying to outdo the other. Ashton won some and Calum won others, but nothing was going to pacify this intense competition.

The staff had been well acquainted with the men for some time, even beginning to warn new customers to stay away from the pair.

This went all day before Calum saw the clock. It was his usual time to pack up and leave. Sending Ashton one more glare, they shared no words as Calum made his way over to the private locker room.

 ***** ***** *****

Calum cursed under his breath the whole time he made his way back to the gym. He couldn't believe he dropped his songbook, but this was the last place to look.

He had his fingers crossed that the songbook was in the gym because Michael would kill him if he lost all of their hard work. Jogging into the dark fitness center, he pushed gently on the private locker room doors. He ran into the door, bashing his head against the hard metal.

The dark-haired boy fell backward, hissing sharply as he hit the floor. Grumbling under his breath, he fished the key he was given out of his bag.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the sight unfolded in front of him. Ashton was on hands and knees in front of the mirror, three fingers moving quickly in and out of himself.

Ashton didn't seem to notice him, soft, high-pitched moans coming from under his breath and eyes closed tight. Calum couldn't help but feel his cock give an interested twitch at the view. Closing the door softly, Calum thought to use this against the curly haired brunette to finally win their competition, but he quickly scratched the thought.

That wouldn't be fair, and plus, teasing the boy would be so much more fun.

Twisting the lock on the door, he quietly walked toward the boy. "Well well well...what do we have here?"

Ashton's body tumbled to the side, his head shooting up in Calum's direction. Pushing himself up, he sat and scrambled back against the mirror, eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Calum I-"

"Shut up slut," Calum barked, rolling his eyes.

The brunette swallowed heavily, searching the black-haired man's face. Calum caught Ashton's eyes, but to his surprise, he didn't seem fearful. He seemed less scared but more turned on by the fact he was here.

The Maori boy smirked. "What? You like me calling you a slut? You like the fact that I'm here, and I'm going to absolutely wreck you?"

Calum advanced toward the brunette, placing a hand under his chin. They locked eyes, and he could feel Ashton tremble as the man under him tried coming up with a response.

"Words are polite Ash. You should know that." The black-haired man hissed, holding the boy's face slightly tighter than before.

Ashton choked, his eyes wide and hazy. "Fuck Calum please...please ruin me!"

Calum smirked. "Good boy."

Leaning down, the Maori boy slammed his lips against Ashton's, pulling the brunette onto his lap. They fell back onto a bench, Ashton moaning against Calum's lips.

"So...needy...," Calum said in between kisses, moving his hand down to Ashton's bare cock.

The brunette moaned louder, burying his head into Calum's shoulder as the tan boy jerked him off gently.

"Embarrassed Ash?" The tan boy chuckled, moving his hand slightly faster.

Ashton responded with a moan, arching his back as Calum picked up speed. Moving his hand faster and faster, Calum watched with hungry eyes as Ashton's body jerked and twitched.

"Ahh...Calum fuck I'm...I'm coming!" He whined, his stomach tensing as he came all over Calum's shirt and shorts.

Calum moaned lowly, pulling the boy up for another messy kiss, teeth and tongue knocking together. Moving his lips down, Calum sucked dark hickeys all over the boy's neck and chest, turning the tan boy's skin into a work of art.

"On your knees," Calum ordered, sitting back from the boy

Ashton nodded his head, but Calum gripped his arm. "Words baby boy"

"O-okay..." Ashton stuttered, eyes hazy with pleasure.

Ashton got down on his hands and knees, hanging his head in anticipation. Calum admired the man in front of him, tracing his muscled arms and back. The brunette whined a little, sticking his ass out further to speed things along.

Calum hit him hard on the ass, Ashton jolting forward with a loud cry. "F-fuck...daddy!"

The black-haired man moaned at the nickname. "Such a little slut...and all for me."

Kneeling down, Calum kissed around Ashton's bottom before licking gently at the brunette's rim. The tan-haired man moaned loudly, hanging his head and sticking his ass out further. Calum moved his tongue faster, causing Ashton to cry out and moan uncontrollably.

After he was opened up well, Calum pulled away and wiped his mouth. He would have kept going if not for how hard his cock was pushing against his sweats. It was starting to become painful.

"Do you...do you have a...you know?" Ashton mumbled in between heavy breathing.

Calum fished out his wallet, pulling out a condom and ripping it open with his teeth. Ashton laughed a little.

"What? I don't have fingernails." The man responded back, seemingly offended.

Calum shook off his sweats and boxers, pulling the condom on and lining himself up. Ashton hung his head in anticipation, letting out little whines as his cock occasionally rubbed against his stomach.

With a soft moan, Calum pushed in all the way, biting his lip at just how tight the brunette was around him. Ashton let out a soft cry, tears welling up in his eyes at just how much pleasure he was in.

Calum leaned down over Ashton's back and kissed in between his collar bones, moving slowly in and out as he whispered into the boy's ear.

"Feel good?"

Ashton nodded, but caught himself and moaned a small yes in response.

"How good Ash?"

"S-so...so good!" Ashton whined, moans tumbling out of his mouth.

Calum moved faster, chasing his orgasm. Twisting his hips, the black-haired man searched desperately for Ashton's spot. Almost immediately, Ashton cried out as his whole body tightened in an orgasm. Calum leaned down over Ashton's back and kissed in between his collar bones, moving slowly in and out as he whispered into the boy's ear.

The Maori top came with two final thrusts, moaning softly as he rested his head against Ashton's shoulder blades. After a moment to rest, Calum pulled out slowly and redressed himself, before gathering Ashton into his arms and dressing the boy back into his gym clothes.

A moment of silence passed with Ashton snuggled on Calum's lap and the black-haired boy quietly scanning the room, lost in thought.

"Wanna stay the night at my place?" Calum asked.

"Sure," Ashton said softly, testing the waters of their relationship.

"No need to be shy. We did just have sex." Calum giggled, standing the tan boy on his feet.

Ashton just nodded, still in a post-orgasm haze. Before they left, Calum checked his locker and cheered at the sight of his song journal, safely on the bottom of the metal bin.

"What's that?" Ashton asked, looking over the door.

"My songbook. I came looking for it here. Michael would have killed me if I'd lost it."

"Oh cool. What instrument do you play? And who the hell is Michael?" Ashton asked, a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I play bass and a little guitar. I sing too. Michael's my bandmate."

"Oh, no way! Same! Well, I play drums, and my bandmate's name is Luke but I'm in a band too!"

"That's crazy. Wanna play a gig together some time?"

 

 

 ***** ***** *****  

**and that's how the band was created :)**


End file.
